The Legend Of A Teenage Wizard
by TheFifthMarauder212
Summary: What if the Philosopher's Stone hadn't been in the grubby little package that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts that day? What if a few books had been in there instead? How would that affect the Second Wizarding War? Would they be able to change the future for the better? Read to find out. (reading the books fanfic)


**A/N Hello there and welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter was currently waiting for Griphook, the goblin that worked for Gringotts, to reveal what was behind Vault 713.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

As if reading his mind, Hagrid chuckled, ''yeh will find out soon enough Harry''

Harry furrowed his brow in frustration – this was sounding rather curious. He sighed, he figured there was nothing he could do but wait and see how the next few days would unfold.

Harry hadn't thought about the mysterious little package for a day or two and was now at Hogwarts, eating what was the most delicious food he had ever tasted in his life. The First Years were chit-chatting happily until suddenly, the Headmaster - Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. The Great Hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.''

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.''

''Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.''

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. "Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

''That reminds me'' Dumbledore said cheerfully, breaking up the conversation, ''would Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Ms Hermione Granger be so kind as to come and see me after the feast is over. Thank you''

Harry's stomach gave a huge lurch. So Dumbledore wanted to see them? Was it possible that he was about to get expelled? He certainly hoped not.

''What do you reckon that's all about?'' he murmured to Ron.

Ron shrugged, looking only mildly worried, ''we haven't done anything terribly wrong, probably just going to tell us off for the meeting on the train''

Hermione, on the other hand, was practically wetting herself with worry, ''Oh no – we are going to get expelled and it's only the first day! What are my mum and dad going to say?''

They didn't have long to find out as the feast was over within two minutes after the announcement.

''Better make a run for it'' Fred Weasley advised the trio, ''especially you, Ron – Mum will have a fit when she finds out you got in trouble merely hours after arriving here''

''Good luck'' George Weasley smiled as he and Fred walked off towards the dormitories.

Hermione took a deep breath and took a step towards the staff table where Dumbledore was waiting for them. Harry and Ron followed suit.

''Ah! Just the trio I was hoping to see!'' Dumbledore said, peering at them through his half-moon spectacles, ''we have important matters to discuss''

''I didn't do it!'' Ron blurted out in a rush.

''Didn't do what, Mr Weasley?''

Ron blushed, looking embarrassed, ''whatever it is you're expelling us for''

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, ''I am not expelling you - please follow me to my office and I will explain everything''

Several minutes later, the three of them were sitting comfortably in Professor Dumbledore's office – looking in awe at everything around them.

''I presume you have all heard of Lord Voldemort?'' Dumbledore enquired.

They nodded their heads, hesitantly wondering where this was going.

''Good''

The trio were silent, waiting for him to continue.

''Harry, I believe you were there when Hagrid went to collect a package for me from Gringotts''

Harry cocked his head in confusion, looking similar to that of a dog, ''Yes but what does that have to do with – ''

''Voldemort?'' Dumbledore cut him off, ''everything. The package contains several books that Voldemort wants to read very badly. Those books just happen to be about you three''

They gasped – there were books written about them?

''But sir'' Hermione said quietly, ''Why would Voldemort want to know about us? We have only just met and haven't done anything he would be interested in''

''I am not quite sure, Ms Granger, all I know is that you three have a significant part in the books and Voldemort thinks that he will rise to power once again by reading them''

''And I am guessing we are going to read them to figure out how to stop You-Know-Who?'' Ron asked.

''Yes''

''When do we start?''

''Now'' Dumbledore declared and with a click of his fingers, they all vanished.

**A/N The next chapter they will start to read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Please read and review!**


End file.
